John the Three Quarter Blood
by metime00
Summary: John, a mischievious kid with a demigod mother, and Hades for a father, has to help Percy and Annabeth save Camp Halfblood. Rated T for violence. Please R&R. Also some percabeth
1. I am a Halfblood

3/4 Blood?

Chapter 1

I am a halfblood (kinda)

My name is John, I am a three-quarter blood. My father was Hades, and my mom was a halfblood whose mom was Aphrodite. I don't know my real last name, I lived with foster parents, because my mom died, my real mom. It's ok, though, she lived a good life, I think. I have black hair, and black eyes.

I like to think of myself as a spy among humanity. I can climb almost anything, and I've been suspended from school, maybe seven times. I know most of the locker combinations around my locker by heart, and I know the principal's computer password. I think I could commit a serious robbery, and I'm only fifteen. My best friend is a punk, who isn't that bad, but acts like it. I'm dyslexic, but I'm smart. I'd do good in school if it weren't for my passion for pranks, or my ADHD.

The day I came to Camp Halfblood, I was chasing my dog to get him back. He's a German Sheperd, I call him Bilt, and he was following a woman.

* * *

Bilt started barking and jumped over the fence. I chased after him, and jumped the fence too. I saw him turn a corner, and I sprinted after him calling his name, "Bilt, Bilt!" 

I saw that he was biting a woman's leg. The lady looked at me, then she jumped at me. I saw her hair change to slithery, fat, hissing strands. "A freakin' Medusa!" I thought, and ducked and closed my eyes.

Bilt saved my life. He jumped at the lady and ripped some of her snakes off. She screamed and turned to mist, and floated off.

"C'mon Bilt, let's go," I decided to run, run for all my life was worth.

I ran all the way to Queens, did I tell you I lived near there? I slept behind an old house with Bilt. I could keep him near me without a leash. Bilt started barking, and I hid. I crawled through a hole in the wall of the building. I leaned on a wall in a dark corner. Bilt followed me, then turned toward the hole. He put his rear in the air, and front to the ground. His ears were back, and he meant business.

I saw a horse walk in, no a horse-man. He was a centaur. The centaur said, "My name is Chiron, and I am here to take you to a place where you'll be safe."

I smiled and said, "Sorry buddy, but I don't talk to strangers. Bilt, sick 'im!"

And Bilt didn't, he was on his back, in a submissive position. "Who are you, centaur?" I asked him.

"My name is Chiron, and you are in grave danger being out here alone. There are monsters here."

"No kidding. It's like I'm in The Odyssey."

"Then you'll come with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

On the way to this Camp Halfblood I asked him about what was happening, and he explained everything, "You are a halfblood. One of your parents was a god or goddess, and another was a human." 

"Who's my divine parent?"

He chuckled to himself, "You're very eager aren't you. We don't know yet, we're waiting for someone to claim you. Until then you will stay in Hermes's cabin, in Camp Halfblood. Ah, we're here"

It had a natural, but not realistic beauty to it. I saw kids, about my age, some younger, some older. One boy greeted me, and I responded with an awkward "Hey." At least I still had Bilt, I knew he'd take care of me, and I'd risk my life for him.

Chiron gathered all the other demigods, and we had a feast, to celebrate another halfblood coming, me! I drank from a cup that made any drink possible. I made it taste like apple juice, and I drank so much that I had to pee twice. After the food, I saw a black haired kid, and a curly blond girl walk into the woods with each other. "Score!" I thought, while I gave Bilt a piece of meat. Then I wondered if I should be making trouble this early, and I thought "Of course!"

I grabbed the cup that the girl was using, and put it in front of Bilt's nose. I swear, he's like a bloodhound, a guard dog, and a companion, all in one. He immediately started following the trail, and I followed him. He was walking fast through the forest, and I power walked to keep up, and not crunch alot of leaves. I cought a glimpse of the boy and girl. I told Bilt to sit and stay, then climbed a nearby tree, then jumped to another one (I practice tree jumping all the time, don't worry). I made myself comfortable, and listened.

The girl said, "Percy, this guy looks familiar somehow. Have you seen him before?"

The boy, Percy, responded with, "I don't know, Annabeth, but I feel it too. We have to be careful, we've been betrayed before."

Annabeth cringed slightly, "Don't talk about him, Seaweed Brain."

I realized that they were suspicious of me, I hadn't even done anything, yet. I climbed down and beckoned Bilt to come with me. Then I walked over to the two casually, not caring if I crunched leaves. Percy and Annabeth looked at me, and smiled awkwardly. "Hey people, nice day to walk in the woods, isn't it?" I was loving every second of this.

Then Annabeth said, "shouldn't you go back to the cabins? I think they're going to see if you'll be claimed."

"That's what you two want me to do," I grinned menacingly, "I don't believe one second of your fake niceness." And with that I walked away.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I think that new kid was spying on me and Annabeth. I think he's working for Kronos, and I'm going to get to the bottom of him, and this new scheme. We already got off on the wrong foot, and I suspect it's going to get much worse.


	2. I Learn my True Identity

Chapter 2

I learn my True Identity

I walked back to the cabins, and everyone was gathered around a fire. They were putting really nice looking foods on it. Chiron walked over to me, "Were burning foods for the gods, they like the incencse." I nodded. Then a heart symbol appeared in the flames. Chiron scratched his little centaur beard, "I think Aphrodite has claimed you, John."

Then black flames engulfed the heart, Mr. D and Chiron gasped, "It appears both Aphrodite and Hades have claimed you, what could this mean?"

Then Mr. D came up with a conclusion, "Maybe the kid's a three-quarter blood? I'd say he resembles Hades more than Aphrodite. Half Hades, and a quarter Aphrodite?"

My head started spinning, all this was coming on to me in this one moment. I was divine! More than most people here even! I needed to sleep, I was tired. My vision started to fade and blur. I passed out.

When I came to I was in one of the wooden cabins, there was Bilt laying beside my bunk. "Good morning, Bilt."

Then there came a knock on my door. "Hello?" It sounded like that Percy kid.

"Sup fool. Come on in."

he creaked open the door. And didn't see me. Hehehe

"What the heck are you doing? I was told to come here by Chiron, 'cause he wanted me to tell you the deal about being Hades's son."

I inched out, as did Bilt. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"After WWII the three big gods, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon all agreed not to have any more kids. Now every single one of them have broken it, I still can't believe that Hades was the last to crack."

"Shut up. You know what? I'm not surprised, because Hades is the most awesome god. He's got wealth, and a three headed dog. I think my dog is a Hellhound!"

Then I walked up to Percy, then walked out of my cabin.

Obviously, Bilt followed me out. I went to the tables, and had breakfast. Then a punk girl from the Ares cabin approached me, "My name's Clarrise. I can see you don't like Percy very much. I can help you, I can pick you in capture the flag. We use our weapons, it's like mock war."

"I don't have a weapon, and could I use my dog, Bilt? I think he's a hellhound."

Then Chiron put his hand on my shoulder, "You will be given a weapon, and training. You will be able to use your hellhound."

I punched the air in triumphance, "I have a monster dog!" I yelled. Everyone outside looked at me. I sat down, "Clarrise, I don't have anything against anyone. Grudges are above me, but I can see nothing's above you, you warmonger."

Clarrise punched me in the gut. Good thing I took a few months of self-defense, which I forgot. Oh well, "Bilt!" Bilt barked at Clarrise, who flinched. "Not so tough now, warmonger. C'mon Bilt" I walked away, and past Percy. I leaned over while I was walking, "So, Seaweed Brain, that's what all the girls call you? Count me in on whatever team you're on, I don't like Ares-spawns"

"Me neither, why the sudden change of heart?"

"There was no change, I have no true enemies. Today I want to bug that girl, tomorrow, who knows? Maybe you, or someone else," I hesitated, then said with a chuckle, "Or your girlfriend." Percy turned to me, tried to say something, then blushed. I was laughing on the inside.

Then Mr. D yelled out "Sword practice!" He walked to me and said, "Pick someone to teach you."

I smiled and looked around, gods, I would like this. I pointed to Annabeth. Mr. D called her over, she jogged over and said, "Yes?"

"Teach our new recruit how to fight."

"Sure."

I glanced over Percy's way, he was glaring at me. I shrugged as if to say, _I'm early with her_. "Bilt, down. So, Annabeth, you know how to use a sword?"

"You think I can't use a sword? Arrogance."

"Alright, then. I guess you must be good, and I insulted you. Sorry"

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

After training me in simple moves, I did a mock battle with Annabeth. I swung horizontally at her, and she parried, then disarmed me. "Is this like a real camp, is there archery, or..." I couldn't think of anything else, I'd never been to camp.

"There is archery, but you also need to know swords. Let's try again."

I swung at her legs, a fake, she took it. I spun and hit her left arm with the sword. She tried to block, but I had already hit, she grunted. I tried to stab at her, but she knocked my sword out of my hand. "Oh well, I did pretty good. Hey, I know we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I don't want to be enemies with anyone." She nodded.

Then the Aphrodite halfbloods walked up to me, "You want to be on our team for capture the flag? You're always welcome in our cabin."

"Sure. Unless you're on Ares's side."

"Oh...Sorry for asking."

* * *

Then I see a package on the floor in front of me, "Hmm, I can sabatoge this," I thought. But it was for me. I opened it up, and it had a two notes and two objects, an old fashioned pocket watch, With a "J" engraved into it, and a big two-handed sword with a bronze blade. I read one of the notes, the one in pink ink, "Dear, John...I wanted to give you a gift, it can hipnotize, and I think that it's a nice thing for you to have. Aphrodite, your grandmother" Then I read the one in black ink, "John...I decided that since my two brothers were bound to break the rule, I would too. I've sent you a Claymore, made of some titanium, with a celestial bronze on the outside. I payed Hephaestus to make it. I wanted you to have an edge over Poseidon and Zeus's offspring. Don't disgrace my like Bianca did. Hades"

Gods, I was happy, my grandmother was a goddess, and my dad was the ruler of money, and dead people. Then Mr. D called out, "Last call for capture the flag!" I quickly put the package and the cards into my cabin, and took the watch and the sword with me.

I went to the clearing where the two team leaders stood, some guy from the Hephaestus cabin, and Percy. I was the second to last picked, by Percy.

Chiron walked between the two teams, "We know the rules, anything goes. All you gotta do is get their flag, and bring it to your flag. Get to your flags."

I followed at the back of the group, which contained Percy, Annabeth, and some other people I didn't know.

Percy turned to me, "You're going to defend with your dog."

"He has a name." I said snottily.

"Well, I don't need to know it."

"Whatever, I like defending." Then I climbed a tree over the flag.

"GO!" Yelled Chiron

The campers fanned out, and I waited. I looked at my watch, it had been five minutes. Then I saw three enemies, including Clarrise. I felt tingly, I think it was adrenaline. "Stay, Bilt." The enemies came closer, and I finally jumped down. I landed with my watch out, and the my foes stopped in their tracks. I put my hand on my sword's hilt, then shut my watch and shoved it in my pocket. I drew my sword, and Clarrise and company lunged at me. "Bilt!" And he tackled one, leaving me to deal with the other two.

Clarrise snarled at me, "You side against Ares, and you get your butt kicked by me."

I stretched my neck, in cocky fashion, "Bring it on, redface."

Her face turned red with anger, and she screamed a war cry, as she attacked me. I sidestepped and swung my sword at her. She got sent backwards, and her ally lunged at me. I ducked, and Bilt hit him and grabbed his sleeve, and shook it. I whooped, and ran toward the enemies flag.

I saw that Percy and Annabeth, and some others were fighting for the enemy's flag. I said to Bilt, "Get them!" Then I sprinted back to the flag. I saw that Clarrise came to, and she had our flag. "Hey punk! C'mon, another chance at me, without my dog!"

She growled and charged at me. I barely was able to knock her spear aside, and then I kicked her in her knee, which buckled. Then I swung at her head, but she brought her spear to protect herself. The sword broke it, and I spun around to hit her in the side.

I finally yelled "Bilt, come!" and in 30 seconds he was running up to me. He stopped in front of me, and sat. "Good boy!" I cooed, tossed him a treat, and scratched his head.

* * *

The team members came back shortly. Percy walked to me, "Your dog did a good job, scared the defenders."

"Thanks, but you know, I don't make friendships either. Just kidding!" I laughed, and I heard him laugh a little bit. Perfect, I think this will help me in some future scheme that I haven't thought of yet.


	3. Bad News

Chapter 3

Bad News

Three days later my scheme was planned. I would convince Percy to help me with a scheme against Clarrise, and then tag them both. I've made a quicksand like thing with Percy, and I also have two chairs set up in a tree near that location. I'm going to knock Percy's chair over, and it will drop him into the quicksand (and rip his pants, by way of hook that I will latch ont his pants). I love my job.

The time arrived, "Hey Clarrise, I heard Percy wants to pick a fight with you near the lake." and I led her to the spot, where Percy was. She ran at him, and fell into the quicksand. Percy climbed the tree, and watched her get her legs stuck, she swung her fist in his direction

"You dang freaks! I'll kill you!" She screeched.

I started chuckling, "Too high pitched for my liking, don't you think?"

Percy laughed, "It sure is."

"Let's make her laugh too," I briskly pushed Percy off, and he landed in the quicksand, and the hook ripped a small, but visible hole in his pants.

Did I say that I love my job? "Hahaha! I love my job!" I was laughing uncontrollably, and I wasn't surprised that I got the hiccups afterwards.

Percy made a grunty growl in his throat and glared at me, then Clarrise pushed him, knocking his head into the sand.

I'm not really mean, I do this to everyone, except my friends. I don't have any yet.

* * *

They finally got out, and Percy tackled me. He punched me, and I pushed him off, "Gods, what's your problem?" 

"You threw me in quicksand!"

"You threw Clarrise into quicksand. You just got your justice. I just dole it out."

His eyes bored into my skull as I walked away, then I heard a muffled yell. I wheeled around, and saw a person take Percy away. I ran to my cabin, and called out my hellhound. Then I ran to the Athena cabin, and burst in without knocking, and saw that a blond haired guy was making out with another camper. "Um, have you seen Annabeth. Nevermind."

I ran out, and shut the door behind. I ran to The big house, and knocked. Mr. D opened the door. I said hurriedly, "I need to talk to Chiron!"

"Am I not good enough?"

"A camper's been kidnapped!"

"Chiron! The new kid wants you!" Mr. D yelled into a room. Chiron walked out of the room.

"Yes?"

"Percy's been kidnapped!"

"Go get all the other campers." He started to gather the campers, and I helped.

I ran to the Aphrodite cabin, and knocked hard on the door, three times, "Camp meeting!" Then I alerted the Hermes cabin.

I turned to go into the woods for other campers. I barely got four steps when someone punched me in the gut. I doubled over. Gods, it hurt. "What the hell are you doing?" Then I remembered, for some reason, that my dad was the master of Hell. I quickly forgot my train of thought, when the person responded.

"You tricked my friend and knocked him into quicksand!"

I noticed that it was that Annabeth's voice, and decided to give her a hard time for punching me, "You've got to be more specific if you want an explanation."

She jabbed me in the side, and yelled, "PERCY! Is that good enough for you? Do you want me to spell it?"

Why was she so mad? Did she know about what happened to him. She tried to hit me again, but I caught her wrist. "Stop it, now, or so help me, I will kill somebody. Just listen, Percy was kidnapped." I seethed, then mocked her voice, "_Do you want me to spell it?_" Man, I'm having a real mean streak! Did I ever say that I love my job?

"Oh my Gods!" She screamed, and ran to the cabins, and knocked into me. I went back too.

* * *

I came back, and Chiron started talking, "One of ours, Percy Jackson, has been abducted by an unknown person or monster. John, our newcomer, saw this himself. We will have to send someone to get him back. John?" 

I backed up and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not going to risk my life, for him." Then I smiled, "Just kidding, when do I start?"

Mr. D was taken aback by my eagerness, "You're going to risk your life for Peter Jackson? What is wrong with you kids?"

"I like adventure, and stuff. Got a problem with it?" I said with all due respect (not that much).

He jeered at me, "I like you just as much as Peehead Jerkson."

Chiron walked up beside Mr. D, "Peace," then he turned to me, "John, be more respectful. You can pick somebody to go with you on your quest."

Three people raised their hands, Clarrise, Annabeth, and one of Hephaestus's kids. "Can I pick more than one?"

"Two, at most. We don't want to endanger too many lives."

I moved my finger from pointing to Annabeth, to Clarrise. I continued this for a little while. Clarrise looked like she was about to have an accident, then kill me. Annabeth looked like she was just going to have an accident. "Why do you all want to go on this quest?" I asked in a calm, yet annoying interviewer voice. Clarrise glared at me, and Annabeth had a pleading look in her eyes. The Hephaestus kid took his hand down.

Clarrise looked about ready to throttle me. Then she yelled, "Cut the crap! Just pick someone!"

I pointed to Annabeth, and said with a smile, "Okay, I picked."

I could almost see smoke coming from her ears when Clarrise stalked to the Ares cabin.

Chiron said, "You should go now." He gave us 25 drachmas, and some food.

I gave Annabeth the drachmas. Then I said goodbye to the Aphrodite cabin, and they wished me luck. I got my backpack, and put some of the food into it. "C'mon Bilt," I walked to Annabeth, "I think that Bilt can sniff out Percy's scent. Do you have anything of his?"

"There's bound to be things in his cabin."

And so we went into his cabin, and she gingerly picked up his minotaur horn, "The Minotaur was the first monster that Percy killed."

A took it and held it out in front of Bilt's nose. "Track."

He started walking, with his nose at the ground. I walked next to him, "Faster, Bilt." Then he started to run, and I had to sprint to keep up. My job may have changed, but I still love it.

Eventually, Bilt became tired and switched to a fast-walk, and I jogged to stay beside him.

It had been a full thirty minutes since we exited the camp, and Annabeth never tried to start a conversation. I could've picked Clarrise, at least she would have said something. Bilt stopped at a 7 Eleven on the road. Annabeth and I walked up to it. I sat Bilt down outside, "Guard Bilt."

We walked inside, and I saw the man that had kidnapped Percy. I turned toward Annabeth and whispered, "That's the guy."

"I have a plan, I could sneak near them with my Yankees cap." She saw the puzzled look on my face, "It turns me invisible."

She put it on and slipped into an aisle near them. I looked outside, and saw a cow, with an irregular hairless backside. I walked up to where Annabeth said she would go, and whispered in a nervous voice, "Annabeth, I think there is a monster cow outside, Bilt is getting strained to stay sitting."

She took off her cap, and said, "Ok, I'll take a look. You make sure that those guys don't get away."

I nodded and started browsing through the aisle, without paying attention to it. I would do those kind of things when eavesdropping back at home. Just like old times.

Then I heard glass smash, and a startled scream. I got up, and ran to the door, it opened (automatic doors, gotta love them) and I said, "Bilt, come."

I turned around and saw Annabeth writhing in the Minotaur's grip. That's what the cow was. "Bilt, kill it!" I yelled, and drew my sword, which I have named Exier. Bilt smacked into the Minotaur and bit its arm. It roared and dropped Annabeth, who pulled out her dagger, and stabbed it in its leg. I jumped at it with a downward slash aimed at its arm. I hit and blood started flowing from the wound. Not good enough, because the next thing the Minotaur did was kick me in the leg, tripping me. Bilt was still biting it, shaking its arm. The minotaur must have been mad, because it grabbed Bilot and threw him into a shelf. "Bilt!" I screamed, and lunged at the minotaur, and stabbed between its ribs. I twisted, and broke a few ribs. I pulled it out, and noticed that Bilt was already back on the monster. I slashed toward its head, and hit its armpit instead. I drew the sword back, cutting farther into its side, and scraping the ribcage. Annabeth sliced at its spine, and it twitched, nearly flinging Bilt off its leg. I Sliced through its stomach, spilling its partially digested food, and some intestine onto the floor. I ignored the gore, and stabbed upwards, towards the heart. I must've hit, because blood started flowing down onto Exier and my hands. The minotaur disentigrated, and its skull was leftover.

I patted Bilt on the head, and praised him. Only for a little while, because Percy's kidnapper looked at me with his evil eyes. He started to split, into three upper bodies, two legs, six arms, and three heads. Annabeth's eyes widened, "Geryon, he was part of Heracles's twelve labors. He kidnapped Percy."

Geryon started growing a few feet, until he was about seven feet tall, he grinned and said, "That's right, little girl. I kidnapped the Poseidon child, and I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review. I'm going to have a new chapter in a week or two.**


	4. We find our Prize

Chapter 4

We Find Our Prize

Geryon grinned with all three heads. Then the middle body pointed at us, and the left head ordered, "Kill them!"

Three of the mortals took out knives, and the other drew a gun. "Bilt, run!" I grabbed Annabeth's cap, and put it on, then I pushed the man with the gun over the counter, and kicked another in an awkward place. He grunted and fell to the floor, and the others turned in my direction. I snatched their knives and threw them out the window that the minotaur broke. I punched them both in the gut, and ran away.

I caught up with Annabeth and Bilt, who were running along the road. I took off the cap, and tossed it to Annabeth, "Thanks. Do you think we should see if the Geryon guy has Percy?"

"Maybe, so you think we could defeat him?"

"I think we can if the mortals are out of the way."

"Yeah, let's go."

I skidded on the ground and sped back to the 7 Eleven, anticipating my third monster fight. I didn't have to wait long, because Annabeth and I arrived in a minute or two.

Geryon was waiting for us, with his mortal buddies standing guard. They were pretty shaken up from getting beaten up by an invisible boy. I knelt and whispered to Bilt, "Bark," and so he did, and I walked into the convenience store, sword drawn, and Bilt by my side, barking menacingly. "Scram, stupid!" I yelled at the mortal men. They ran out, with Geryon calling after them, and threatening them with death to come back.

Then he turned on his heels and grinned menacingly at me with all three of his heads. "So you came back to see if I had your friend? It's all in vain, we know where you are, and now you're trapped here. With me. DIE!"

He leaped at Annabeth, who sidestepped, and stabbed his right body's arm. "Kill him!" I yelled, and Bilt smacked into his leg, and dragged him to the ground. I quickly and cautiously walked up to Geryon, and brought my blade down towards his head. He blocked, and slashed at me, but I jumped back, and knocked the blade out of his hand. He had many more though, and he swung another at me, which I barely blocked. I slashed at his arm, and cut its main artery. It spewed blood, coating the floor with its glossy redness. I stabbed his stomach, and sliced opened that area.

Geryon kicked Bilt off, and stood up. He panted, and clutched his bleeding stomach. Then he lunged at me, but I was ready, I skewered his left body with my sword, then pulled it out. I slashed again, and hit his ribs. He grunted and ran to me. But Annabeth tripped him, and stabbed the middle body's heart. He desentigrated, and only his flamboyant gold studded belt was left. Annabeth picked it up, and put it into her backpack.

I wiped the blood off my hands, and said, "So Percy isn't here. We can continue searching for him now. I think Bilt was thrown off by the Minotaur and Geryon's scent."

Annabeth nodded, and pulled out Percy's Minotaur horn. She held it in front of Bilt, and I said, "Bilt, track."

She slipped the horn back into her backpack. Then we walked off behind Bilt, searching for Percy.

* * *

We walked for a few hours, and I yawned. "I'm tired, what time is it?" I said to myself, and checked my mesmerising pocketwatch that Aphrodite gave me, it was six-thirty. "We've had a long day, should we sleep?" 

Annabeth sighed, "Which one of us will keep watch first?"

"My dog can wake up if there are monsters."

"Okay."

I rolled out my sleeping bag, and called Bilt over. "Bilt, down," and he lay down. I got into my sleeping bag, and rested my head on his belly. I was scratching his back until I fell asleep.

_Third Person_

In the night, monsters came and took John and Annabeth away. The boy's dog, Bilt, tried to defend them, but the monsters hit him on the head, and he stopped moving.

They were brought and placed in a prison, a holding chamber in one of Luke's hideouts. Percy was restrained before the prisoners were brought in. They were placed on the floor, and Bilt was not with them. Percy immediately woke Annabeth up after the guards left the room. He shook her by the shoulder, and her eyes opened.

"Where am I, this isn't outside...Percy!" She grabbed him and hugged him for a few minutes. She finally let go, and stood up. "What happened, Percy?"

"I think you got captured too. Tell me everything."

And so Annabeth told Percy the story, from leaving to falling asleep. Percy nodded occasionally, then he said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know-"

She was cut off when a guard opened the door, and said, "Girl, your dog is dead now." He snickered and shut the door.

A few minutes after the man left, Percy and Annabeth began talking about trivial things. Annabeth talked about a plan she had for a building, and Percy talked about some of the things that have happened at school his past year. They talked for a few hours, then John woke up.

_John's POV_

I sat up, and looked around. A frown started to appear, and I said to nobody in particular, "Where am I?"

Nobody said anything to me. I slipped out of my sleeping bag, and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Why didn't you think about waking me up?" I said confrontationally, and waited for an answer. They simply continued staring at me, and I became very frustrated, "Do you guys want to tell me what's going on, or are you gonna just stand there drooling and staring like retards? I should just knock on the door and ask to join them, shouldn't I? You obviously don't care about me!" My voice became deeper and more menacing, and I sounded less like an angry teenager, and more like a real threat, "I should just kill you both now!"

I took out my pocketwatch and looked at the time. I looked at them again, and said less angry, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

They both scowleed at me, but Percy blurted out, "Your dog is dead!"

I yelled in anger and snatched up my sleeping back, rolled it up, put the string around it, and tied it. I was about to scream into it, but I wheeled around and chucked it straight at Percy's face. It connected, and he fell down, the back of his head thumped on the floor. Annabeth stood up and advanced towards me, probably going to attack me, but I whipped out my watch, held it in front of her, and clicked the button to turn it on. She stood there, oblivious to the rest of the world. I put my watch away, and searched my backpack for my sword. I found it, and I put the sheath on.

I turned around, and saw Annabeth and Percy glaring at me. I threw my hands up in the air, my anger was not over, "Happy now? My dog is dead, everything I care about is gone!" Then I broke down and started sobbing into my hands. I sat down in a corner, and wept, knowing that nobody would come to comfort me. Annabeth and Percy had each other, and I had no one.

We stayed in the room for a few days, and I stayed detached from them. They didn't seem to care, good riddance. Then one day I said to them, "We need to get out of here."

Percy looked at me, took a deep breath and said, "I know you are mad at us, but I don't know why. We'll have to work together to escape, so help us fix this."

I looked at him, and said, "I am angry because Annabeth didn't bother to wake me up, and say the situation. I thought she'd at least tell me what was going on. Even after you figured out my only friend here was dead! But that doesn't matter, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Two of us will work together, I will use my pocketwatch, and one of you can use the invisible cap. We'll use a combination of hypnotizing and invisibilty sneaking stuff. Got it?"

They both nodded, and Annabeth said, "I'll use my cap."

Percy looked confused, and he asked, "What do I do?"

I turned to him, "You get to follow us, and pick off any stragglers, or ambushes."

He nodded.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review, so I can improve my writing style._


End file.
